Desire
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Ted loves Tracy...Tracy loves Randy...Randy loves himself...Will Ted tell Tracy how he feels? Will Tracy see herself as more than just Randy's mistress? Does Randy really love her? The continuing story of Desire:The Prologue...Ted/OC/Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**Desire**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So here is the first chapter of the story…I suggest you read **Desire: the Prologue **first before reading this one so you know what this is going to be about…I will continue my other stories so I hope you will enjoy them. I put **Nothing Has Ever felt Like This **on hiatus again as I try to figure out how I am going to end that story…right now I have writer's block when it comes to it.**

**I also decided to push back the sequel to **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top** so I can start my John Cena story called **Down For You**…hopefully I will start the sequel to that one when I get this story good and far along.**

**So here we good…tell me what you think…READ & REVIEW…because it is like I say…when you don't review I assume you didn't like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"That's it baby, cum for me," he groaned into my ear. I felt his hot breath against the shell of my ear and it was making me tingle all over.

I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his shoulders to press him as close to me as possible. It was in these moments that I felt unafraid to show Randy how much I love him and how much I truly needed him.

I let out a long moan as I feel Randy pull out to the tip and slam his erection back into me deeply. Our bodies were slick with sweat as I rotate my hips upward underneath Randy's toned body, meeting every one of his downward thrusts and matching his rhythm.

"Oh God Tracy! You're so fucking good!" Randy groaned out loud. I kissed and licked along his neck and shoulders tasting the sweet saltiness of Randy's sweat and testosterone covered skin.

Randy sits up on his knees and places my legs on his shoulders. He re-positions his cock and slams into me with such velocity that it brings tears to my eyes.

"Randy!" I yelled as I reached up and clawed at his chest. My legs were shaking as each thrust of Randy's hips forward brings me more and more pleasure. I look up and stare adoringly at Randy's prefect face. His flawlessly handsome features screwed up as he clutches his teeth and grunts repeatedly. I always take much pride in the fact that in any hotel bed around the world I can take this strong and confident specimen and give him more pleasure than he could ever dream.

Just then I heard Randy's cell phone ringing. I watched helplessly as Randy's eyes shot open the second he heard the tone. We both knew who it was; it was his wife, Samantha. Randy looked down at me and released my legs from his shoulders. Randy dropped his whole body weight on top of me and pressed his lips to mine roughly. We both knew what he was doing; he was trying to distract me from the annoying ringing of his cell phone. But at this point it was too late for me; the fantasy of this man truly belonging to me has faded and now I feel so cheap.

"Oh Trace," Randy groans as he slips his tongue into my mouth. I close my eyes trying to block out the disgusted feeling I am getting in the pit of my stomach. Randy slides his hands down from my waist and moves them to the back so he could cup my ass.

He elevates my hips off the bed and wraps my legs around his waist. The way Randy has got me positioned the head of his cock was brushing up against my G-spot with each movement of his hips. Despite myself I whimpered and moaned at the feel. My body is reacting positive to the sex however, my mind was else were. I could hear that annoying cell phone ringing again and this time Randy cursed under his breath in frustration but never stopped making love to me.

I on the other hand couldn't help but let my mind wander to why Samantha would be calling.

/Was Alannah sick? Did Randy forget something at home? Or was she checking up on Randy to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong? /

People ask me all the time why was I sleeping with a married man for almost three years? The only explanation I can give them is this: I am in love with Randy Orton. I have for years. The second I saw his face on my TV scene when he was with the group Evolution, I knew he was "the One" for me.

I was in my junior year of college at the University of Connecticut at that time and was getting my Bachelor's Degree in Public Relations & Communications. Once I graduated I was hired by World Wrestling Entertainment to become Stephanie McMahon's executive assistant. I was happy to be working for the WWE. I have been a fan my entire life and it was exciting working for such a powerful company.

During my time working with Stephanie she sort of became my mentor. She helped guide me through the company and really took the time to groom me for a future permanent position. And that all happened three years later when I was hired for the position of Head-Event Coordinator of the WWE RAW Brand.

It has been a dream job; I get to travel the world with these incredible guys and girls and I am responsible for booking every radio & television interview, every public appearance, and every autograph signing done by the superstars & divas on RAW. And funny enough within the first few weeks on the job I officially met Randy Orton. He was involved in a bitter feud with John Cena over the WWE Championship and I was working with him and John on the public appearances for Summerslam 2007 pay per view. He was also three weeks away from getting married. I resisted his advances as long as I could until after one drunken night I ended up in Randy's bed. I was so devastated with myself. Sure I wanted him for years and was more than a little crushed when I found out he was taken. But I have never played the part of the other woman and vowed to never do it. However, Randy's charm got the better of me; he started telling me that he has always wanted me from afar ever since I started working for the company. That he use to watch me as I worked with Stephanie with hungry and lust in his eyes. And that once he realized I was hired in a position with the company were our paths were going to cross, he couldn't pass up the chance to be with me. He hoped that I cared for him as much as he did for me. Of course I did. So for the near three years I have been in this rollercoaster of an affair with 'The Viper' himself; Randy Orton.

We have had some good times and some bad times. A lot of the bad times however all revolve around his wife and my jealousy towards her. I have seen Samantha many times over the years at several pay per view events and RAW shows done in St. Louis. I can't help but compare the two of us every time I see her.

Samantha was beautiful in a wholesome, girl next door kind of way. Her skin is porcelain white. She looks like those little dolls you collection with the lacey dresses. She isn't an exotic beauty that would make you do a double take but she is still pretty enough girl to garner an approach from a guy. She is a former gymnast so she has a great athletic body despite having a little girl two years ago. She has long brown hair; just the way Randy likes his women.

Me on the other hand; I have looks that are a little harder to ignore. My skin is soft and the color of brown sugar. I have medium length curly dark brown hair, I have an athletic body as well but I am also thick in all the right places. My smile is big and bright but what has been the most cherished part of my body by me and men alike are my eyes. My eyes are this unique shade of little grey that seems to draw men to me like a moth to a flame.

Sometimes I wonder if Sam knows about me; or if she even cares. All I know is I am praying for the day when I no longer have to love this man in secret. That I don't have to hide out; and that I don't have to be babysat like some child to keep the other men away.

"Oh God! Baby, I'm cumming!" Randy yells out which pulls me out of my thoughts. Randy grunts and groans on top of me until he lets out this gorgeous moan that sends tingles up and down my spine as his seed splashes against my inner walls.

Randy collapses on top of me breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and embraced him. Making my arms show him how much I love him while rubbing my hands up and down his drenched tanned back. Randy dropped several passionate kisses on my already fully decorated neck of love bites. Randy dragged his lips from my neck and pressed them against my full lips.

"Love you," he whispered against them before sliding his tongue into my mouth and massaging my tongue with his. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from sliding down.

I wish I could believe him. I wish that he was my husband and this was the way we expressed our love for each other. But it wasn't. This man is breaking my heart and he doesn't even know it. The only time Randy ever utters the word LOVE to me is when he is coming down from an orgasmic high or I am really mad at him. I just wish for ONE time Randy would just turned to me in a non-sexual manner and say 'I love you, Tracy'.

Instead I watch as Randy rolls off me to the other side of the bed. Picks up his cell phone from the nightstand and walks over to the bathroom so he could call his wife in privacy…

* * *

_*Ring Ring*_

The phone in the hotel room is ringing so loud that Ted could no longer ignore it. Ted lifts his arm out from underneath the covers of the bed and reaches out for the phone on the nightstand. Ted grabs a hold of the receiver and pulls it to his ear,

"Hello," he croaked as sleep was still evident in his voice.

"Hello Mr. DiBiase. I'm calling to give you your 8am wake up call."

"Thanks," Ted said as he hung up the phone. Ted rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He honestly didn't want to get out of bed today. It was going to be a long 200 mile drive to the next city for a houseshow in a car with Cody and Randy.

Ted sighed; he liked Randy. He even considers Randy to be one of his closest friends next to Cody. It hasn't always been that way though.

When Ted first got to the WWE, Randy told him outright that he didn't like Ted. Ted barely said two words to the man and Randy already knew he didn't like him.

However, over time and with Cody's help since he was on the roster way before Ted and already had a good relationship with Randy; Ted eventually got the approval of the follow third generation superstar as well as his friendship. Randy was a good guy, in fact he has done a lot for Ted and helped guide him through this crazy world of the WWE. It was only one thing that bothered Ted the most about Randy. It was his girlfriend; or more like his mistress Tracy Brown.

Ted grunted as his mind painted a picture of her. Ted rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. He opened the shower door and turned the faucet until the water sprayed out. As Ted waited for it to get hot he leaned up against the counter and let his mind wander. It always wandered to the same thing; Tracy.

It's simple really; Ted DiBiase was in love with Tracy Brown. It took a long time before Ted became comfortable enough to admit that to his self. Ted often wonders how and why it happened. He was picked by Randy to keep the other guys on the roster and any other man from flirting with her or asking Tracy on a date. Over time though Ted began to fall for her; it was all the little things about Tracy that made her so irresistible to Ted. When Tracy went with Ted on all his promotional appearances for the movie "Marine 2", Ted realized that he was falling in love with Tracy and knew that he was in big trouble.

Ted noticed the mirrors in the bathroom start to fog up so he walked over to the shower and stuck his hand inside to test the water. After turning the knob until he got the temperature he wanted, Ted stepped inside the shower.

Tracy was stunning. Just unbelievably beautiful. Ted couldn't understand why she would be with Randy. Ted knew Randy well enough to know that he would never leave Samantha for Tracy. Samantha lets Randy do whatever he wants as long as he does it away from their home and their daughter. Why would a selfish person like Randy leave such a great arrangement?

Ted grabbed the bar of soap and began working it into a lather against his towel. Once it was right Ted placed the soap back in the dish and started rubbing the sudsy towel against his body.

Ted's mind flashed to the last time he had seen Tracy. It was two days ago when Sam came on the road and visited Randy. Tracy had to hide out in Ted's room since Tracy usually shares hotel suites with Randy. Everyone in the WWE knows about the two of them sleeping together. And they all think the same thing Ted does: Tracy can do a hell of a lot better.

/She should be with you. /

Ted chuckled at the thought; Tracy would never go for a guy like him. He isn't saying he's ugly; he knows he's far from it. However he isn't like Randy. Randy was the type of guy that women would fall all over themselves just to be with for one night. Ted was the guy that women saw as a non-threatening date in between finding Mr. Right. Randy could convince women to sleep with him on the first night. Ted could convince women to give him a goodnight kiss…on the cheek. In a nutshell…Ted was the NICE GUY. The guy that the girl always goes to cry on his shoulders but then runs off with the bad boy that made her cry in the first place. That has been the story of Ted's life for the past couple of years. Tracy would cry about Randy. Ted would be there to listen and comfort her. Then Randy would come by and drop some sweet words. And Tracy leaves with Randy as if nothing happened while Ted is left with an ache in his heart at watching the woman of his dreams walk out with his close friend.

As the water turned icy cold Ted finally shut it off and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the bar and began to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his hotel room. Ted noticed his cell phone light blinking and picked it up. He sighed; it was his wife, Kristen. Kristen was Ted's on-again off-again high school sweetheart and at one time the love of his life. But ever since Ted was picked up onto the main roster he and Kristen have grown apart. Also Ted's growing affection for Tracy hasn't helped matters either. It amazes Ted; he and Randy both married women that favor each other in looks and personality and also are both in love with the same woman. Ted laughed as he went through his bags and started pulling out clothes. Randy probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word love. Well that is love for another person; Randy definitely loves his self.

Ted pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. He slid on a pair of denim jeans and a baby blue button-up shirt. Ted chose the baby blue shirt because the color happens to be one of Tracy's favorites. Ted always did little things like that for her in hopes that Tracy will pay him a compliment.

As Ted was slipping on his socks and watch he heard a soft knock on the hotel door. He stood up from the bed and walked over to it. Ted gripped the handle and turned the knob while opening the door. His breath was taken away as he stared at the enchanting beauty that is Tracy standing in front of his door. Tracy was dressed in a bright yellow summer dress with royal blue pumps and her curly brown hair was pulled up into a bun. Ted smiled; that was so like Tracy. Timeless clothes with a little pop of flare.

"Hey Teddy," she replied sweetly.

"Hey Trace, don't you look beautiful this morning."

Tracy smiled big, "Thanks Ted. You look good too."

Ted tried to stop the blush coming to his cheeks, "Thanks Trace…so what are you up to this morning?"

"Well I came over to ask you if you mind going to breakfast with me? Randy is at the gym right now with Cody so he left me all by my lonesome."

She faked a pout that just made Ted laugh. It also made him a little aroused looking at her full lips glistening from her lip gloss. Ted cleared his throat to rid his mind of his naughty thoughts.

"Umm yea sure Trace. I'll come with you,"

Tracy smiled; Ted turned around and slide on his shoes. He grabbed his wallet and his room key before walking out of his hotel room. Once in the hall Tracy lopped her arm around Ted's as they walked over to the elevator…

* * *

**A/N: Ok…it's officially I have started this story….I hope you like it so far…like I said read the prologue first before reading this story….READ & REVIEW…tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am back with chapter two…I hope you guys will get into this story as much as you got into my other stories…READ & REVIEW!**

**Also I want to say that Ted is the main focus of this story…for right now…I don't know how I will feel later…I like to write in the first person for my original character but with Ted and Randy and other characters will be narrated.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Ted had to be more discreet; ever since Tracy showed up at the front door of his hotel room he has been practically staring at her. All the way down the elevator Ted was watching her from the corner of his eye. He watched the thoughtful way she was chewing on her bottom lip as she stared at the light flicking down the numbers to the lobby floor. Once they reached the lobby Tracy smiled at Ted before stepping off the car; Ted followed close beside her. Tracy once again looped her arm around Ted's left arm and walked with him towards the hotel restaurant.

The host in front of the restaurant gave a half smile to Ted when he saw them. However the second the host saw Tracy he broke out into a cinematic grin, "Good morning! Would you like a table?" the host said as he slyly looked Tracy up and down.

Ted felt the rise of jealousy in his stomach as he watched this exchange happening. Tracy just smiled at the man, "Yes; a table for two please." She answered cheerfully as she squeezed Ted's arm closer to her.

Ted didn't even bother fighting the smug smile that came onto his face as he watched the face of the host flew when he noticed the way Tracy was holding on to Ted.

/I know exactly how you feel man. /

The host grabbed two menus and guided Ted and Tracy through the restaurant to their table. Ted watched all the men and even the women in the restaurant turned their heads to look at Tracy. He also noticed all the envious looks being shot his way from individuals who wish to be in Ted's position. Ted wished he warranted the smug smile on his face. He wished he could reach out and pull Tracy closer to him in a proud gesture. He wished that all the dirty looks he was getting was well deserved, but they're not. In truth Ted was in the exact position they were in; wishing to have this beautiful woman on their arm.

Tracy sat down first in the booth and Ted followed. The host placed the menus in front of each and gave one last flirty smile to Tracy before walking off. Ted lifted up his menu and opened it. He was pretending to look at all the entrées they have but in all honesty he was really gazing at Tracy. She was biting the bottom of her lip again as she examined the menu.

"What looks good to you?" she said.

/You do. /

Ted cleared his throat to get those thoughts out of his mind.

"I don't know yet," Ted mumbled. Tracy nodded her head and continued looking at the menu. When the waitress walked over Ted was relieved; after the way the host stared at Tracy, Ted really didn't feel like having to continue dealing with that.

The waitress smiled at both Ted and Tracy, "Hello, what can I get you two?"

Tracy started, "Umm, I will have the egg white vegetable omelet and two slices of toast and a large glass of orange juice."

"That sounds good. I'll have the same," Ted said before taking Tracy's menu and handing it with his to the waitress with a smile.

The waitress smiled and walked away leaving Ted there to gaze at the bright smile on Tracy's face. Ted smiled back, "Are you riding with me, Cody and Randy to Corpus Christi today?"

Tracy shook her head, "No, I was going to but um," Tracy smile faded and Ted frowned knowing already why she was upset, "Randy thinks it is a better idea for me to ride with the divas."

Ted didn't know why he was anger. Maybe it was a combination of things. Like the fact that every man including Ted would give their right ball to have Tracy and Randy treats her like trash. Of maybe it is the fact that Tracy lets him do it.

The waitress walked back to the table and sat both the drinks and plates down. As the two ate Ted continued with the conversation,

"Why does Randy think it's not a good idea for you to be riding with us?"

Tracy shrugged, "I don't know. He said that we have been spending too much time together and people are starting to get nosy."

Ted laughed at the lame excuse, "That makes no sense. Everyone in the company already knows about you two."

Tracy smiled faintly as she took a sip of her orange juice, "I know. But apparently Samantha got hold of some photos of me and Randy off the internet. We were walking into an arena hand in hand so you can imagine the upset."

Ted nodded; he didn't know if he bought that story or not. True; Sam did have a bad habit of reading dirt sheets to see what Randy was up to but would she be upset enough that Randy felt he couldn't have Tracy in the same car as him?

Just then a smiling John Cena came over to the table and slid into the booth next to Tracy. Ted hid the jealousy inside as he watched John wrap an arm around Tracy's shoulders, "Hey Trace. How you doing this morning? You look beautiful by the way."

Tracy smiled and gave a small hug to John, "Thank John. I'm doing good. How about you?"

John shrugged and reached over to Ted's plate and swiped a piece of toast. His dimples were on full display as he took a bite out of the toast and smiled, "I've been better. So where is my boy Randy?"

"He went with Cody to the gym. I'm surprised you aren't with them."

"I was going to but I couldn't get out of bed this morning," John said while wiggling his eyebrows at Tracy. Tracy smiled and playfully slapped John's arm.

Both Tracy and Ted knew what John was talking about. He had some ring rat over last night. The funny thing is John Cena is married man as well. And the only reason Randy allows John around Tracy with his open flirty behavior is because Randy and John are friends and John really isn't the type to steal a woman away from his friend. You would think Randy would have chosen John to watch Tracy if all that is truth. However, John doesn't like the way Randy treats Tracy either so he flat out refused to be Randy's cover. Ted wished he wasn't so nice; maybe then he would have told Randy no as well and wouldn't be in the mess he is in now.

"So John…who are you riding with?" Ted said after feeling left out of the conversation.

"I'm riding with Hunter and Dave…who are you riding with Trace?"

"I'm riding with Eve and The Bella Twins."

John nodded and looked at his watch before wincing, "Damn. I got to go. I'm suppose to have a meet and greet with some fans before heading to the show."

Tracy looked at her watch and agreed, "Yea John. my assistant told you right?"

"Yea she did and that she will be going with me instead of you."

"Right,"

"Ok will I am leave now. I'll see you guys later."

John waved at both Ted and Tracy before walking off. Tracy threw her napkin on her plate and looked at Ted,

"You ready to go. I still have some packing to do,"

"Yea…just let me pay the check," Ted said as he motioned towards the waitress. She walked over and Ted told her they were ready for their check. The waitress left to print up the check before coming back. Ted placed some cash on table plus a generous tip before walking out of the restaurant with Tracy.

Once they stepped out of the restaurant Tracy and Ted headed for the elevators. They were about to step on one of the cars until someone called out Ted's name. Ted turned his head to the side and had to fight the urge to grunt because walking down the lobby with an all consuming arrogance was Randy Orton and his lackey Cody Rhodes.

Ted knows he is being a bit harsh on both but in all honesty it really bothered him that his best friend has reduced himself to being nothing more than Randy's yes boy.

"Hey Rand," Ted said while disguising all the malice he was feeling towards that man.

"Hey Ted…Trace," Randy said with a smirk.

Ted felt his skin crawl as he watched a sweaty Randy bend down to whisper something in Tracy's ear. Whatever it was Tracy liked the idea because she blushed and giggled before nodding her head. Randy smirked while turning towards Ted and Cody, "You guys will have to excuse me while I go spend some quality time with my lady."

Cody nodded his head while Ted frowned. He watched helplessly as Randy wrapped his arm around Tracy and walked over to the elevator. A quick wave was all Ted got before the elevator doors closed and Tracy disappear.

"You need to get that look off your face man," Cody whispered to Ted, "Randy and me already know you got it bad for Tracy. Do you want the rest of the roster to know?"

Ted ignored his friend's question because the answer was simple. Ted didn't give a damn if the entire WWE roster knew, just as long as Tracy never knew. Ted was afraid that if she knew his real feelings then it would kill their friendship and Ted would rather have a little piece of Tracy than none at all…

* * *

/Get me out of this car. /

Ted felt like his head was going to explode. He, Randy and Cody are only half way to their destination and Ted already wants to kill Randy.

Ted is driving, Cody is in the backseat asleep and Randy…well Randy was in the passenger seat talking to some chick. At first when Randy got the call, Ted thought it was Tracy or Samantha on the phone from the way Randy was talking to her. But when Randy called them 'Melissa', Ted knew it must be one of the many rats Randy keeps around. That is something else Ted doesn't understand; Randy has someone like Tracy who is not only amazing she is also on the road with us but Randy still keeps random groupies around the world. Ted groaned; he looked away from the road briefly to see Randy looking at him with a smirk on his face,

"Yea Melissa I'll come and see you. We should be in your town in about two weeks anyway,"

Ted shook his head; this was another little thing that was a part of his side job. One is to watch Tracy when Randy isn't around and two is to NEVER tell Tracy about the other women. There have been times were Randy actually told Ted to cover for him and keep Tracy occupied while he was with another girl. It always gave Ted a sick feeling in his stomach to look into Tracy's beautiful eyes and lie to her about the man she loved.

"I miss you too," Randy said in a wickedly sweet tone. Ted's hands clutched around the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white and his hands were aching. He tired with all his might to focus on the road and not on smacking that smirk right off Randy's face.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye," Randy said before hanging up the phone. Randy looked over to his side and stared at Ted.

"Is there something you want to talk about Ted?" Randy said with slim coating each word. Ted knew Randy was baiting him in. Randy knew what was bothering Ted but he wanted Ted to say it so he could mock him. Ted was not falling for that,

"Nothing is wrong Randy," Ted said although he couldn't hide the hatred he had inside.

Randy picked up on it, "Really? It doesn't look like that to me. You seem to be rather tense."

Ted clinched his teeth as his breathing became faster, "I'm fine."

Randy through his hands up in an innocent gesture but he still had that smug look on his face, "I'm just trying to look out for you buddy…I mean when is the last time you got any pussy?"

Ted felt his face getting hot. He was so concentrated on not killing Randy that he didn't hear Cody getting up from his nap, "That is none of your business Randy," Ted said through clinched teeth.

Randy's smirk broke out into a full smile, "Well why not? I mean friends talk about these things," Randy pointed to the back towards Cody, "Codes here told me during our workout today that he and one of those hot Bella twins fucked last night. And me," Randy tilted his head and faked a dreamy look on his face, "Well I got some great pussy last night."

Ted's eyes narrowed, his foot pressed down on the gas more. His hands clinched around the steering wheel harder as Ted heard his heart beating in his own ears. He HATED when Randy talked about Tracy in a derogatory way. Like she was some ring rat slut that should be thankful for spending the night with THE Randy Orton.

Ted tensed up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder; it was Cody, "Ted calm down. You know Randy is just messing with you," he whispered.

"What's the matter Ted? You can't handle the truth?" Randy said still mocking Ted's affection towards his woman.

"No. I just feel that this subject needs to be dropped."

"And why is that?" Randy asked incredulously, "Is it because I just got off the phone with a slut I plan to fuck in the near future? Is it because were both married men?" Randy smiled, "Or is it because it bothers you that Tracy is fucking me?"

Ted slammed his fist against the steering wheel so hard the car swerved violently into the next lane before Ted could get it under control and turned to look at Randy, "YOU KNOW WHAT RANDY?"

Randy leaned forward with venom in his eyes, "WHAT TED?"

Ted was about to say something; anything to shut Randy up. But a firm squeeze on the shoulder from Cody and the thought of the look on Tracy's face if she found out about Ted hitting her boyfriend was enough to make Ted tuck his tail between his legs in defeat. Ted exhaled deeply and focused all his energy back on the road before mumbling, "Nothing…nothing at all Randy"…

* * *

**A/N: ok here is the next chapter…I am sorry it took so long but I am prepare for family to come visit for my cousin's graduation…hope you enjoy it…READ & REVIEW! Hopefully I will be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now that **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top** is finished I can concentrate on this story more...I would like to thank **_**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo**_** for her review and to all the new people who have alerted this story and favored this already.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The car ride to the hotel was interesting to say the least. I was in a car with Eve and the Bella Twins while they, as usually, were talking about their favorite subject…who is the hottest guy on the roster?

"I don't know Eve I mean," Nikki said while biting the corner of her lip, "Evan Bourne is a cutie but he has that more wholesome appeal…I mean I can picture myself holding hands with him, but not sleeping with him."

Eve laughed as she concentrated on the road. She was driving while I sat in the passenger seat and the Bella Twins sat in the back. I was pretending to read my latest book from Carl Weber in the hopes that none of the attention can be drawn onto me.

"I know he is a little too sweet," Eve said while guiding the stirring wheel and taking a bite out of her liquorices at the same time, "but he has the cutest smile ever."

Nikki scoffed, "Whatever, I just think that Cody is much cuter."

Brie laughed, "You're only saying that because you had sex with him last night!"

Eve joined in the laughter and even I had to giggle a little; Nikki just rolled her eyes, "Well yea but he also has THE most beautiful blue eyes in the company."

"Oh no he doesn't," Brie said with a hint of humor in her voice, "We all know that Randy has the most gorgeous eyes in the company."

It was like the record stopped in the car. Everyone got quiet and nobody wanted to say a thing. I felt my cheeks getting flushed as all eyes in the car rested on me. Nikki must have sensed my discomfort because I heard her elbow Brie's arm, "Smooth move there Brie," she whispered.

I faked a smile to put all the other passengers at ease in the car, "Its ok you guys. And besides…Brie is right…Randy does have the most gorgeous eyes."

Brie slapped her sister's arm, "See I told you!"

Nikki just rolled her eyes, "Ok I give it to Randy he does have gorgeous eyes…"

"And a gorgeous face, gorgeous body, gorgeous voice…"

"OK, we get it!" I said interrupting Brie.

The car got quiet again but lucky for me it was my good friend Eve who broke the tension, "You know who is gorgeous too? Ted DiBiase Jr.!"

Brie laughed while Nikki swooned, "Ted…Teddy are you serious?" Brie said through her heavy laughter.

"He is cute Brie!" Nikki replied, "He has pretty blue eyes too…and a cute boyish grin…and he is the biggest sweetheart I know!"

"Well what do you think Tracy; since you hang out with Ted the most."

Brie was putting me on the spot and I didn't like it. I mean, Ted is a great guy and a good friend but I could never look at him that way. I was with Randy,

"I mean Ted has his own appeal…but he really isn't my type."

"I agree with Trace," Brie said.

The two sisters in the back went on to discuss another topic and I was happy it no longer dealt with the guys in my life.

As I sat in the car I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Randy and want he was doing. I very badly wanted to ride to the next city with him but Randy insisted that it would only cause problems for him at home. I almost want to scream I don't give a shit about your home life; I just want to be with you. But I knew I couldn't. Not without getting into an all out argument with Randy resulting in him distancing his self from me until I apologize for, in Randy words, acting up.

"You ok," I heard Eve whisper to me. I guess my upset was showing on my face again.

"Yea, I'm fine," …

* * *

Ted never in his life felt more relieved to be in a hotel lobby. All he needed to do now was check-in at the front desk and make him way up to his room to crash.

"Good afternoon sir; will you be checking in?" the cute female desk clerk said.

"Yes, umm I have a room reserved underneath DiBiase,"

The clerk smiled as she typed away at her computer, "Oh yes Mr. DiBiase…regular room, one bed."

"Yes,"

"No," said a male voice behind Ted.

Ted turned to his side and saw none other than Randy leaning up against the counter smirking at the now smitten clerk.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Ted said. He was already annoyed with Randy after the car trip and he really wasn't in the mood for one of Randy's schemes.

Randy didn't even acknowledge Ted's presence, "Can you make that a regular room, two beds miss?"

The clerk blushed, "Well I don't know," she pointed at Ted without even looking at him and why would she; Randy Orton was standing in front of her putting on his most seductive smirk, "It depends on Mr. DiBiase here."

Randy turned to Ted, "So what do you say Ted? Two Beds?"

"Why?"

Randy huffed and looked at the clerk with a smile, "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

She smiled wide, "Certainly."

Randy smirked at her as he pulled Ted away from earshot, "Look man," Randy wasn't going to beat around the bush, "A couple of the guys and me are going out after the show. Do a little drinking, probably pick up some girls and I need someone to room with Tracy."

Ted was surprised but not shocked at all, "Man, why can't you ask Cody to do it?"

It's not like Ted didn't want to. I mean he REALLY wanted to. But he was getting tired of covering for Randy. It was just becoming too hard to lie to Tracy.

"Because Cody is coming with us and knowing him he is going to bring back some girls to his room." Randy said it so matter of factually that Ted didn't know how to respond.

"But Randy…"

"But Randy nothing!" Randy raised his voice a little which drew some attention to his self and Ted. Randy didn't mean to blow his top but the pressure was on. Tracy was on her way and Randy needed Ted to agree to this quick, "Come on Ted. Tracy will feel all alone if she has to check into her OWN hotel room."

Ted sighed; Randy was playing him. He knew it. By mentioning Tracy in any kind of discomfort really upset Ted to his core and Randy knew it. So with a heavy heart Ted nodded his head,

"Ok…I'll do it."

"Great!" Randy didn't even bother hiding his excitement as he dragged Ted back to the desk with the eager clerk.

"So have you decided?" the clerk replied still looking at Randy.

"Yes," Randy said, "regular room, two beds,"…

* * *

Ted waited patiently for his roommate to arrive. He doesn't know why he bothered straightening the room since it was already clean when he got there. But he just wanted everything to be comfortable when Tracy arrive. Thanks to Randy who already left for the show with Cena, Santino, and Cody. Ted had the unfortunate responsibly to tell Tracy that she will be rooming with him and has to come up with some kind of lie so she won't go looking for Randy in his room after the show.

Just then Ted heard the door unlock and he felt his heart tighten. He watched anxiously as the door swung open and in walked Tracy not even looking as if she hadn't been on a long car trip. Ted watched as she dragged her big suitcase and computer bag with carry-on bag into the room. Once she placed the bags up against the wall she looked up and locked eyes with Ted.

Ted smiled despite the disappointment he could see on Tracy's face, "Hey Teddy…what are you doing here?"

Ted sighed; she was trying to sound happy to see him but he knew she wasn't. She was hoping for Randy,

"We're roommates!" Ted tried to sound delighted and really he was but it was the nature of all this that made it so hard for him to enjoy.

Tracy looked confused, "Roommates? What about Randy?"

Ok, here is where Ted had to lie for Randy, "Oh he is going to be rooming with Santino tonight."

"Why?"

"Because Mike has a bad habit of talking in his sleep and Santino got sick of it. He doesn't like to room by his self so Randy volunteered."

"Oh," Ted could tell by Tracy's expression that she was deciding wither or not that was the truth. Part of Ted wished she buy it so he wouldn't get in trouble and risk losing Tracy's friendship. But then another part of him wished she could see through the bullshit so once and for all she leaves Randy. But instead Ted was slightly disappointed when he saw genuine content on Tracy's face,

"Well I have heard rumors of The Miz coming out of Mike when his sleeping," she laughed.

Ted faked a laugh too. He needed to change the subject for his own comfort. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and noticed the time. Ted hopped off his bed, "Let's go to the show,"…

* * *

**A/N: ok this chapter is done and I am sorry it is so short…also hopefully later on today I will have the first chapter of my John Cena story **Down For You**…also I will be posting a poll on my page that will be asking you guys to tell me wither or not I should have a squeal to **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top**…let me know…remember READ & REVIEW!**

**Because when you don't…I assume you don't like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys…I am back…I uploaded my new story **Down For You** featuring John Cena…I will be writing that story at the same time I will be writing this one…I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**I would like to thank **_**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo **_**for her review and all the new people who have favored and alerted this story…it is nice for a writer to know that their work is enjoyed!**

**And I would like to thank **_**Hugsieee**_** for her review as well!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Randy was already dressed in his ring gear and walking down the halls backstage at the arena. Tonight's houseshow was also a supershow so that meant WWE superstars from both Smackdown and RAW were on the card tonight. Of course Randy was going to be in the main event; it was a tag team match. Randy and Cena verses Ted and Cody; naturally of course Randy and Cena were booked to win.

Randy had already stretched out and applied a thin layer of body sheen (because Orton doesn't wear baby oil) to his upper body and thighs; he just needed to do one more thing before he hit that ring. And that is to get a little good luck kiss from his favorite girl; Tracy. Even though Randy planned on going out later tonight and screwing some random girl; he still needed his Tracy fix in order to feel right.

Randy walked confidently down to her makeshift office. Usually Tracy wouldn't be at a houseshow unless some major promotion was being done in that venue but since Monday Night RAW tomorrow was a three-hour special she felt it necessary to be here.

Once Randy got closer to the room he noticed that the door was closed which puzzled him. Usually Tracy only closes the door when Randy is in there with her so they could have their privacy backstage. Randy felt his fist clenching at the possibility of somebody in there with HIS Tracy. His jaw tightened as he reached out and slowly turned the doorknob. He was pleasantly surprised that the door was unlocked as he lightly pushed the door open and slipped his head inside to take a peek. What Randy saw pissed him off; it was that talentless muscle bound David Otunga sitting on the edge of Tracy's desk in front of her with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yea Trace you know with my ties to Hollywood and everything," He reached out and touched Tracy's arm, she moves away in disgust while David just smiles, "I can be used as a great promotional tool. Imagine it Tracy…me and you…traveling the world together while I make the WWE look good."

Tracy rolled her eyes and was about to open her mouth to say something until Randy slithered into the room and interrupted.

"It would be kind of hard for you to do that David with your brains beaten in," Randy responded in a cold tone.

Randy looked down for a second and noticed the smile beaming on Tracy's face. Even though Randy wanted to beat the shit out of David he couldn't help but throw a seductive look Tracy's way; and when she blushed Randy smirked.

David scoffed as he hopped off the desk and walked toe to toe with Randy. Randy stared daggers at David and honestly didn't like the fact that the young rookie still had a cocky look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere," Randy growled.

David smirked, "Maybe…shouldn't you be calling your wife?"

"Maybe," Randy replied as he glared at the rookie. David rolled his eyes and walked passed Randy but not before throwing one last flirty wink Tracy's way as he headed out the door.

Once the door closed behind David, Tracy let out a sigh of relief.

"Randy I…"

"Did he touch you?" Randy needed to know. He couldn't stand another guy looking at Tracy let alone touching her.

Tracy stood up from her chair and walked towards Randy, "No Randy he never touched me. I'm fine."

She wrapped her arms around Randy's waist and pulled him closer. Randy admitted that he felt better being that close to Tracy. He reached out his hands and cradled Tracy's face in his hands gently. He locked eyes with hers and his heart leaped into his throat. Tracy's grey eyes are so hypnotizing that Randy couldn't help but melt ever time he saw them. They were flawless; just like Tracy.

Randy smiled and pressed his lips against Tracy's; he instantly felt like he was home. He wrapped his muscular arms around Tracy's shoulders and shivered when he heard her moan.

Despite what Ted, the rest of the WWE superstars and even Tracy think; Randy does truly care for Tracy. Now is Randy in love; he honestly wasn't sure and didn't really feel like exploring those feelings, for fear of what it might reveal. Would he have to leave the stability of his marriage to make an honest woman of Tracy? Would Samantha deny him the rights to see his Alanna? Would he realize that he was just using Tracy and that he needed to end things? Could he be faithful to just one woman?

Randy grunted to rid his mind of those terrible thoughts and concentrate on kissing his beautiful girl. Randy slid his tongue pass her lips and into the warm cave of Tracy's mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste of her mouth and grabbed the back of her head to pull her mouth closer.

Tracy moaned and gripped the side of Randy's waist tighter as she pulled his hips closer to her. Randy knew that she could feel his semi-erect cock against her thigh; thanks to the limited material of his wrestling trunks, Tracy could feel everything. Randy's breath caught in the back of his throat when Tracy snaked her hand from his hips down to the front of his trunks and started to massage his growing erection.

Randy didn't stop any of the grunts and groans slipping from his lips as he lightly pushed Tracy up against the wall.

"Trace," Randy said under his breath as his body slumped forward a little as Tracy's skilled hand pulled his erect cock out of his trunks and started stroking it firmly.

Randy felt his control slipping as his hands slid up the wall to brace his body. He felt Tracy's warm lips leaving wet kisses on his cheek, jawline, and then finally to his neck were her tongue danced along the pulse of his neck.

Randy had to toughen up or he was going to lose it right there and that wouldn't be a good look. He shoved Tracy away and looked down at her with lust filled eyes. He groaned when he saw Tracy's grey eyes were darkened with lust as well.

Randy's eyes hungrily took in Tracy, "Take off that dress," he said in a deep tone that almost came out in a growl.

Tracy eagerly unzipped her dress and let it fall from her body. Randy stared at Tracy's flawless body in a pale yellow strapless bra and matching thong. He stroked his cock as he slid off his wrestling trunks and stepped out of them.

Randy stepped closer to Tracy so their bodies were pressed against each other. His eyes never left hers as he guided Tracy over to her desk by her hips. He brought his head down and kissed her cheek then her chin until he got to her neck. He took notice of the way she shuddered when he lightly sucked on her neck. Randy lifted his hands up from her hips to Tracy's breast. His fingers grazed the top of her ample breast and she arched herself into Randy. Randy smirked; proud of the effect he was having on his lady. He dragged his lips from her neck and smiled at the red mark left there.

/Now no one is going to doubt who she belongs to. /

Randy brought his lips to the shell of her ear, "Take over your panties," he said in a husky voice. Tracy shivered as her hands slowly reached for the hem of her thong and slid them down slowly, never taking her eyes off Randy.

Randy helped by placing his hands over Tracy's and sliding her thong all the way down to her knees and letting them fall to her ankles. Tracy lifted each foot one at a time to free herself from the undergarment. Randy rubbed his hands up and down Tracy's smooth hips while an idea popped into his head. He smiled wickedly at her.

"Turn around and bend over," he said.

Tracy smiled a little; knowing exactly what Randy had in mind. Randy backed up enough to give her room as he watched like the predator he is as Tracy slowly turned around and lifted one knee to rest on the desk. She arched her back and stuck her ass out a little and Randy had to sigh as he gazed at the fullness of her ass. Randy reached out and caressed the voluptuous area while having his eyes travel to the door. He noticed it wasn't locked and Randy contemplated on if he should go over there and lock it. But he dismissed that thought when he heard Tracy purr as she tilted her ass back and pressed it against Randy's hip.

/Fuck it. If someone walks in then they are about to get one hell of a show. /

Randy stood in front of Tracy and gripped her hips in one hand while stroking his erection with the other. Randy slightly bent his knees as he aimed his cock at Tracy's entrance. In one fluent motion he slid his rock hard cock deep into Tracy's soft vaginal walls. Tracy's groaned as she bent back to take more of Randy in.

Randy's gripped both sides of Tracy's hips and buried himself deeper into her. He grunted when her walls convulsed around his cock,

"God…Trace," He moaned.

Randy dug his fingers into her flesh and bit his bottom lip hard. He has never felt anything as soft and warm as being inside Tracy. He loved it; he just wasn't sure how he felt about the girl.

"Randy…" Tracy moaned as she bounced her ass back against Randy. She was begging for him to fuck her and he was so happy to oblige.

Randy spaced out his feet and planted them firmly on the ground as he bent down to kiss the small of Tracy's back before he pulled out until just the tip was in and slammed into Tracy with all his might. Tracy groaned so loud that Randy was sure that the rest of the WWE staff must have heard her but he really didn't give a shit as he continued to pound into Tracy. He made sure that the head of his cock was hitting her G-spot because he knew this couldn't be some long drawn out lovemaking session; this had to be a quick and heavy fuck session.

Randy's grip on Tracy's hip was so tight he was sure that there was going to be some bruises left behind. He moved faster and faster inside of Tracy as she moaned and groaned louder and louder. Sweat was already dripping off Randy's body as Tracy called out to him,

"Oh baby…Randy…I'm cumming…Randy!" She screamed as her walls convulsed around Randy's cock.

He couldn't take it anymore. Randy started slamming into Tracy with wild abandonment. His control was slipping again as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Tracy!" he called out as he flooded Tracy's insides with his seed.

Tracy collapsed against the desk while Randy braced himself with his hands on the edge of the desk. He breathed in deeply as he slowly slid out of Tracy and fell into the chair next to the desk. Both of them were breathing hard with their faces all sweaty. Randy looked over to Tracy as she pushed away some of her hair that had fallen out of her bun. Her cheeks were bright red, her makeup messed up and she had a smile on her face. Randy smiled at her. These were the moments he liked the most with Tracy. The moments where there was nothing else but him and her. No jobs. No Samantha. No other guys. No commitment. No confusion. Just the feeling of how nice it was to be with each other. Randy leaned forward and softly kissed her lips,

"Love you," he said.

And he meant it; he wasn't sure if it was true love or 'leave his wife' kind of love but he did feel something real for Tracy. No matter what Ted says.

/Ted. /

Randy would have to have a talk with his protégée about not being with Tracy when he knew the kind of vultures that hang out backstage. Anyone of them can come and try to stake their claim on Randy's woman.

Randy knows his fear of someone stealing Tracy away from him is unnecessary since Tracy particularly worshiped the ground he walks on. However, that sometimes didn't ease the paranoia inside of Randy that one day some guy will sweep Tracy off her feet and she'll leave Randy hanging.

Most of the individuals who are aware of Randy's possessive nature towards Tracy never quite understood why he would be so accepting of Ted hanging out with Tracy so much. The funny thing is only Randy and Cody knows about Ted's growing crush on Tracy; everyone else just assumes that Ted only hangs out with Tracy because Randy told him to. This is half true actually.

Randy needed someone to watch Tracy when he wasn't around. He would have asked Cody but Randy knew Cody well enough that it wouldn't take long before Cody would be making his move on Tracy. He couldn't ask Cena because he knew that John had this charm that made women swoon and Tracy might fall for him. That only left Ted who at that time wasn't someone Randy really considered a friend. They weren't that close yet but Ted always was a people pleaser and Randy knew Ted wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make his mentor happy. So Randy gave Ted the assignment of watch Tracy; the two instantly became friends which Randy admits he didn't like at first.

Randy knew when Ted was falling for Tracy. It was when he couldn't shut up about all the little things he had learned about her. And it was made even clearer as Tracy and Ted went on the promotional tour for 'Marine 2'. At first Randy was pissed and wanted to beat the hell out of Ted; but after he had some time to think about it, Randy began to realize he could work this to his advantage. He knew that now with Ted in love with Tracy he would work harder to keep the guys away and be more willing to lie for Randy because Ted wouldn't want to be the one to hurt Tracy's feelings. And Randy knew he would never have to fear Ted would try and make a move on Tracy. He was too nice; too much of a gentleman to put Tracy an uncomfortable position of having to chose between him and Randy. And when it really got down to it; Ted was too much of a wimp.

/Ted is a punk. He is in love with Tracy and he has the nerve to judge me when he is married also. /

Ted is married to his high school sweetheart but you could tell he is miserable. At least Randy likes his wife; Ted couldn't stand his.

/Ted wishes he had the balls to find his own Tracy but he doesn't. /

Randy stood up from the chair and walked over to his wrestling trunks. He pulled them back on and watched as Tracy slid on her thong and slid back into her dress.

"You should wear your hair down," Randy said as he stared at Tracy with a smile on his face.

Tracy smiled back and pulled the pins out of her hair. She ran her fingertips through her brown curls to loosen up her hair until it fell down her shoulders, making her look like a sex kitten. Randy smirked as he walked back over to Tracy and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I wish I could share a room with you," Tracy whispered sweetly.

Randy smirked; he liked the fact that Tracy always wanted him even after they would get finished having sex. Randy reached out and stroked the side of Tracy's cheek, "I know you do baby."

"Can't Santino room with Ted instead of me?"

She looked so hopefully. It almost made Randy want to cancel the plans he had with the guys; almost.

"Naw baby. Ted and Santino are cool but not enough to room together. I would only end up having to split the two of them from each other."

Tracy looked so sad; even Randy had to frown. He bent down and pressed his lips to Tracy's again. Randy was hoping that a kiss will distract her and him from her disappointment.

"Come watch my match," Randy didn't even wait for her to say yes because he knew she would. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the door so he could bring his lady to watch him work…

* * *

Ted was standing near the steps to the entrance ramp waiting for Randy. Their match was coming up soon and no one has seen Randy since he changed into his gear and walked out of the locker room.

"Where the hell is Randy?" John said as he walked back and forth in front of Ted.

Ted grunted; everyone knows that you do not hold up a John Cena match.

Ted shrugged, "I don't know man," Ted knew he was lying because he had a pretty good idea where Randy was and by judging the look that Cody gave him, Ted knew that Cody was aware of where Randy's whereabouts might be.

Just then Ted's thoughts were confirmed when a smirking Randy walks over to the group while holding Tracy's hand.

Ted noticed immediately the flush color in Tracy's cheeks, the disheveled hair, the bright red mark on her neck and the extra glowing skin. He knew what had kept Randy from coming to the ramp way on time; he was too busy making love to Tracy.

Ted felt sick to his stomach but knew he had to put on a brave front; at least in front of Tracy. Ted faked a smile as Tracy smiled at him.

"Dude, you're late," John said irritated.

It was clear to Ted that John didn't even realize what had kept Randy or he just didn't care. Cody on the other hand was smirking underneath his hand which gave away the fact that he knew what was going on.

Randy shrugged with his face all relaxed, "Sorry man. I had something to take care of," Randy said before he looked down at Tracy and winked at her.

She blushed and Ted felt like he wanted to scream.

John looked over to Tracy and then to Randy as he finally put two and two together.

"Shit Randy! Can you think of anything but sex?"

Randy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tracy's waist and kissed her neck, "Not with something oh so tempting around."

Ted felt like he could slit his own wrists in that moment. Lucky for him he was saved by the sound of Cody's theme music; signally the start of the match.

"Well that's my cue," Cody said to get the groups attention; "I'll see you guys out there."

And with that Cody walked up the stairs to the curtain were the entrance ramp was. He pulled back the curtain and walked out to a sea of boos from the crowd. John took this time to do some shadow boxing and stretches since he will be the last one to come out and Cody would be cutting a little promo in the ring before Ted had to come out. Ted pretended to be anxiously awaiting his turn to go out there when in reality he was watching Tracy out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how she was playing with the curls of her hair. He wanted nothing more than to run his hand through those curls.

"Hey Ted," Randy said; snapping Ted out of his fantasy.

"Yea Rand?"

Randy looked around quickly. Ted looked around too and noticed that both Tracy and John were out of earshot of them.

"I wanted ask you where the hell where you early?" Randy said in a low but firm tone.

Ted was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I went into Tracy's office early and I saw that dumb ass meathead David Otunga in there, he was hitting on Tracy."

Ted's eyes got wide; he knew he was in trouble. Randy nodded his head once he knew Ted got the point of what he was saying, "Where the hell were you Ted? You are supposed to keep guys away from Tracy for me."

Ted got a little pissed off, "I was going over the match tonight with John and Cody like YOU should have been doing. I can't watch Tracy all the time. Maybe you should pay more attention to Trace since you want her so bad."

Randy leaned in closer to Ted; so close that Ted could feel Randy's breath on his cheek.

"Do your damn job Ted. Or I will find someone else to who can," Randy warned.

_It's A New Day (It's A New Day),_

_It's A New Generation (Yes It A new Generation),_

_It's A New Day (It's A New Day),_

_Now We're Never look Back,_

_No We're never looking back,_

Ted's entrance music blared as his cue to go out for the match. Ted stared into the cold eyes of Randy before he dropped his head; realizing that he lost this round.

Ted walked over to the steps and took one last look at Tracy before he stepped out of the curtain and was greeted with a round of boos…

* * *

**A/N: Ok new chapter and I hope you guys like it…READ & REVIEW! Hopefully I will have a new chapter for **Down For You **tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am sorry this took so long…I just started a job and I have been really busy from updating both of my stories…I am glad so many people have liked the story and I hope you continue to READ & REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank **_**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo, beautifultragedyxxx, Menaj, and dannycena42**_** for your reviews…I really appreciate it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Ted was sitting on one of the beds and was staring intently at the television screen. It was on some sitcom but in all honest Ted could hardly care. He was just trying to focus on the colors and ignore the sounds on running water in the other room.

The closed bathroom door was three feet away from Ted's bed and on the other side, in the bathroom, was Tracy taking a shower. The sounds on the water hitting the fiberglass floor and the thoughts of a naked Tracy not too far away was making Ted very stiff. For God sakes Tracy didn't even lock the door!

/ Maybe because she trusts you. I mean you ARE the NICE GUY! /

Ted groaned and rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. This whole thing was giving him a migraine. Ted couldn't help but think that as he sat here in a hotel room feeling like a tortured soul with the woman he worships; while the man that she loves is in his hotel room banging some random rat.

Ted took his shower at the venue and when he and Tracy came back to the room, Tracy headed for the shower and Ted changed into his grey pajama pants and nothing else. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if he just got up and turned that doorknob. It was so easy in theory; Ted could take three steps and simply turn a little knob and then boom…he was in the bathroom with Tracy no more a couple of steps away in the shower.

Ted could walk over unexpectedly and strip down naked. He could throw back the curtain and step in while startling Tracy. Ted would finally see Tracy in all her glory; something that he has been dreaming about for a long time.

Ted sighed knowing that this was all merely a fantasize. Tracy would scream and freak out while Ted would be forever branded as a pervert and Randy would most likely kick his ass.

Just then Ted heard his cell phone ringing; at first he was relieved to have something to take his mind off the images of Tracy. However, once he saw the name on the caller ID, Ted grunted in annoyance.

/ You know you have to take this call or she would be pissed. /

Ted hit the accept button on his phone and held it to his ear, "Hey Kristen," Ted said in an almost monotone voice.

"Hey Ted…how was tonight?"

Ted sighed, "It was ok…had a tag team match with Cody, John, and Randy. It was pretty good."

"That sounds good," Kristen said even though Ted could tell she really cared less. Ted wishes sometimes that his wife could at least half way enjoy what he does. It would nice to share his feelings on his direction in the WWE with someone who were a fan of the product. There was some awkward silence between the two until Kristen spoke,

"So," Kristen said, sounding like she was stalling for time, "Do you do anything after the show?"

"Nope, just came back to the hotel."

More awkward silence; this has always been Ted's issue with Kristen. She never liked to talk; it felt like he was trying to have a conversation with a brick wall. Just then the bathroom door opens up and out walks Tracy. Her curly brown hair was wet and she was brushing it, completely unaware of the longing look Ted was giving her. Ted took in her whole appearance. Tracy was wearing a pair of black cotton boy shorts and a black tank top. Her smooth brown sugar legs were slightly agape as she stood next to Ted's bed still absentmindedly brushing her hair. Her toned arms were raised, showing off her belly button underneath her tank top. Ted almost groaned when his eyes traveled up to notice that Tracy wasn't wearing a bra underneath her tank top. In fact, ted guessed that the room was cold judging by the slight protrusion on Tracy's nipples through the thin material. Ted licked his lips as his mind wandered to running his tongue along those same nipples. Licking and nibbling them gently and watching them reach their full erection. Once he was satisfied Ted would travel down to Tracy toned and lean abs while licking along her bellybutton. Ted would continue to explore all of Tracy's glorious body until she was begging for him to make love to her. To make her his.

"Ted are you listening!" Kristen yelled from the other side of the phone.

Ted jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Kristen's voice. She must have yelled really loud because Tracy turned her head and finally noticed Ted on his bed with a shocked expression on her face.

Ted cleared his throat and shook his head to get rid of any incriminating images, "Ummm…Yea Kristen I hear you."

Ted looked to see Tracy smiling at him and mouth 'sorry' as she lightly walked around his bed to the other side were her bed was positioned. Ted had to stifle a laugh as he noticed how sweet Tracy looked trying to remain quiet out of respect to him and his wife.

Ted also gasped when he saw Tracy turn around and he could see her perfectly round butt picking out of the bottom of her boy shorts. Ted sat up more on the bed and adjust his pajama pants to hide his growing erection.

"Ted what's wrong?" Kirsten asked.

"Umm…nothing…nothing's wrong,"

"Then why did you just gasp?"

"I thought I saw a roach in the room but it turned out to be nothing but a ball of lint," Ted almost shook his head at his pathetic lie.

"Oh ok," Kristen said but Ted could tell she probably didn't buy that. Ted only hoped that Kristen wouldn't ask any more questions. He didn't know how to deal with them, and the way Tracy was staring at him right now was making Ted a little uncomfortable.

"Ahh…Kristen…I have to go right now. I have an early day tomorrow with it being Monday Night RAW and all."

"Oh ok," Kristen sounded a little disappointed, "Umm then I will call you later ok? Bye. Love you."

"Yea. Love you too," Ted said although he didn't mean it as much as he use too. Ted noticed out of the corner of his eye Tracy was smiling at him as she got underneath her covers.

Ted shot her a half smile as he hung up the phone. Ted imaged if he would get the same smile if he told Tracy he loved her.

"That was sweet Teddy. I hope you didn't get off the phone for me?"

Ted smiled,

/ I would do anything for you. /

"No Trace. I really am tired right now,"

"Oh ok…How is you and Kristen doing?"

Ted had to fight the urge to frown, "umm we have be doing good."

"Really? You don't sound too happy."

Ted sighed; she was right, he wasn't happy. But he was content. Content to be married to a woman he has nothing in common with any more. Content in doing anything Randy asked of him to do. And content to being in love with someone who could never love him back.

"Yea Tracy. I'm happy."

"You sure?"

Ted nodded and threw Tracy a fake smile. Tracy seemed to buy it.

"Well ok then," she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head, "Goodnight Teddy."

"Goodnight Trace," ted said as he got off the bed and hit the light switch…

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it…I know it is short but I hope to have a longer chapter really soon…remember to READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I am back and I am sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter…but like I said I have been working and been really busy…thanks for all the support!**

_**Beautifultragedyxxx, gooseles, Menaji, and dannycena42…**_**I would like to thank all of you guys for your reviews…it's great that so many people are enjoying my story…thank you…hope you continue to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Randy waited until his companion was asleep before he slipped out of bed. He removed the young lady's arm from his chiseled chest and pulled the covers back. Throwing his legs off the bed and sat up on the side of the bed. Randy placed his elbows on his knees and placed his hands on his face. He groaned before looking back towards the other body in his bed. It was a petite brunette girl; couldn't be older than nineteen and she was sleeping sounding with a smile on her face. Randy smirked; he always had them smiling in their sleep.

Randy grunted as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom area of his suite and into the living room area. He made sure to take his cell phone with him and closed the bedroom door behind him.

The moonlit shining through the large balcony window was bouncing beautifully off Randy's fully naked form. Randy has always been proud of his god-like physic and with good reason. He has worked incredibly hard to look the way he does and he gets a lot of pleasure seeing many young women around the world drool over his looks.

Randy sat down on the living room sofa and reached over to the side table and picked up the remote. He flicked the television on and started flipping through the channels. Randy was trying to quiet the random thoughts in his head. Mainly random thoughts about Tracy.

Randy was starting to feel a little guilty about pawning her off to Ted so he could hook up with some random groupie. Turns out the groupie was a real cold fish and wasn't good at anything. He'd rather have Tracy in his bed. At least he knew he would be getting some great ass.

/On top of that, Tracy looks better, taste better, feels better, and just all around makes Randy feel better. /

Randy grunted and flipped off the television in frustration. He didn't like this kind of thought at all because they always leave him confused and unsure about his feelings for Tracy.

Randy knows he cares for Tracy. They have been together for almost three years so naturally there are some genuine feelings there. But is it LOVE?

Randy still couldn't answer that. All he knew is that right now he regrets not having Tracy staying in his room; and that terrifies him.

Randy had to do something to distract himself from the unpleasant thoughts. So he picked up his phone and called the one person he knew would make him forget all about Tracy. Randy held the phone to his ear as he waited patiently for them to pick up. On the third ring he got an answer;

"Hello," the sweet angelic voice said that made Randy smile.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

Randy could feel his wife smiling on the other end and that made his heart jump, "I am doing good Randy. I miss you a lot though."

"You do?"

"Yea,"

Randy smiled, "Well I miss you too. Is Alanna already asleep?"

"Yea she is, Sorry."

Randy sighed; he was bummed that he couldn't speak to his favorite person in the whole world. Randy adores his daughter as she probably is the only female he has ever treated right. If anything that little girl has become the glue to his marriage with Sam. Not that Randy didn't love his wife; because she had been there for him during his worse times but that doesn't change the fact that Randy loves the company of other women; mainly a curly-haired grey eyed beauty.

"It's ok; I could talk to her in the morning,"

"How was the show?"

Randy almost missed that question when he noticed the young brunette he left in his bed came out into the living room fully naked. Randy had to stifle a groan.

"It was pretty good. John and I tag with each other against Ted and Codes. We won of course."

"That's good baby. Anything interesting happened after the show."

Randy smirked; Sam was always nosey. Randy knew she was fishing for clues as to what he has been up to. But he wasn't concerned about that. Especially now with the young brunette sitting in his lap, kissing his neck gently.

"I went out drinking with the guys and then came back to my room for some much needed relaxation."

Randy looked into the eyes of the young girl on his lap when he said that. When she smiled Randy smirked.

"Well that's great,"

"Yes it is," Randy mumbled before holding the phone away from his ear and lightly kissing the young girl's lips. She smiled and crawled down between Randy legs until she was on her knees on the floor in front of him. Randy knew by the look in her eyes exactly what was coming,

"Look Sam, I have to go get some rest. We have a long drive to San Antonio for RAW and I need my rest."

Randy's voice elevated when he said 'rest' because she young brunette had just slid his erect cock into her mouth.

"Oh ok, I will talk to you tomorrow then…I love you."

Randy smiled, "I love you too."

He quickly hung up the phone and looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"When you're finished, you need to leave," Randy told her in a firm tone.

The young girl nodded her head before going back to the task at hand. Randy tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy the feel of this blow job. But for the life of him Randy couldn't understand why every time he closed his eyes…Tracy's face appeared in his mind….

* * *

**A/N: Here is the new chapter…I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I promise to post a new chapter every week. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know this is longer than a week but I had to start outlining this story because I had no idea where to go from my last chapter but I think I do so PLEASE be patient with me. I think I also might be ready to start my sequel to **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top**. Anyways, I would like to thank all the individuals who continue to favorite and alert this story as well as write a review. Thank You…it means so much to me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

I awoke the next morning to a rapid knocking on the hotel room door. I sat up and looked over to the bed next to me and saw Ted practically dead to the world as he slept so soundly while snoring lightly. I giggled softly before I slide out of the bed and walked softly to the hotel door.

I cracked open the door just enough to stick my head out and immediately my heart exploded with joy.

"Randy," I squealed before throwing myself into his arms.

Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I felt like crying. I know we had only been away from each other for 12 hours but I missed Randy terribly. I would never tell him this for fear of how he would react though. Knowing Randy it would make him become more distant; trying to push me away so I won't be too attached. So I keep it all inside and maybe confuse these feelings to my Stephanie, Eve, or Ted.

I feel Randy's hot breathe on my neck as he smells my hair and skin. It sends shivers throughout my body when I hear him groan in response. Randy pulls me closer to him and starts massaging my back and leaving soft, tender kisses on my neck. I moan and wrap my arms tighter around his shoulders. The both of us are so caught up in our embrace that neither of us notices the room door closing behind me until we hear the soft click of the door lock. We both look to the door but in all honesty I really didn't care and I could tell by the look on Randy's face that he could care even less.

"Why don't we take this back to my room?" Randy whispers in my ear.

I blush immediately and nod my head. Randy releases me from his warm embrace and I feel like I am going through a cold withdraw but I instantly warmed up when Randy grabbed my hand ever so tenderly in his and he smiled down at me affection.

We walked in complete silence to the elevator and stepped on to the car. As the doors closed Randy turned to me and pressed me against the wall and cradled my face in his hands. I watched Randy's fiery blue eyes stare into my grey eyes as he licks his lips. I shiver and moan despite myself. I wanted so desperately for Randy to ravish me right there but inside he smirked. Probably relishing in the fact that he hasn't even touched me yet and he has me quivering with lustful need for him.

Finally at an agonizingly slow pace, Randy lowered his head towards me and brushed his lips across mine. I moan and tried to move my head up more towards him so the kiss could be my powerful. But Randy had a firm but tender grip of my head and was holding it stationary. He obviously had a plan and he didn't want my eagerness ruining it. But I couldn't help my bring my hands up Randy's back to his shoulders and tried to pull him closer to me that way. Randy chuckled and dropped his hands from my face and stepped back away from me. He had an amused look on his face that said me enjoyed how I was reacting but at the same time it told me not to step forward; so I didn't. Instead I stood there feeling both anxious and unsure as I looked down at the floor until I heard the familiar chime of the elevator telling us that we have reached our destination. Randy steps off the car first and I followed closely behind him.

Randy opened his hotel room door and held the door open for me to walk in first. As I walked in spin around and pushed against the wall. I was in completely shock until I felt Randy's hot lips firmly pressed against mine in feverish kiss. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to my mouth to deepen the kiss. Randy responded with a growl as he slipped his tongue deep into my mouth and massaged his tongue with mine.

We were both moaning like crazy as we clawed and ripped at each other's clothes until we were both naked. Randy walked us back towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. I feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen but I don't want to separate myself from Randy.

I tried to not let Ted or Randy see but it really depressed me that I couldn't be with Randy. I spent most of the night dreaming about him. And now that I had him in my arms I really didn't want to let go.

I feel myself collapse onto the bed with Randy landing on top of me. Finally Randy pulls away from the kiss and we both stare at each other panting with lust blown eyes. Randy leaned back down and pressed his chest against mine. I stared in his eyes as I felt his erection press firmly against my opening.

"Get ready baby," was the only warning I got as Randy slip his tongue into my mouth at the same time his hard cock slid into me.

I moaned and arched my back off the bed, bringing my body closer to Randy's.

"Oh Trace," Randy groaned as he threw his head back and closed his eyes…

* * *

Ted awoke the next morning to the loud buzzing sound of his alarm clock. He swatted the device to the floor. Ted groaned when the clock finally stopped buzzing and he could get back to sleep. He was all prepared to go to dreamland again when a name came across his mind.

Tracy.

Ted immediately sat up and looked to the bed next to him and frowned when he didn't see her angelic form there. He sat perfectly still trying to hear if the shower was running in the bathroom but there was nothing but silence.

Ted was confused,

/Where was she? /

Ted slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He stripped off his pajama pants and turned the faucet of the shower on. Ted tested the water before continue to turn the knobs to get the desired temperature. Once the water was the way Ted likes; he stepped into the shower and stood under the spray. He groaned at the feel of the hot water beating against his sore muscles and tender back. It felt really good.

Although physically Ted was relaxed, his mind was buzzing. And the thoughts all revolved are the same person; Tracy.

/Where was she? Was she ok? Will Randy kill me for not knowing her whereabouts? And why did she ask me if I was happy? /

Last night Tracy asked Ted if he was happy. Ted told her he was but he could tell by the look of Tracy's face that she really didn't believe him. But why wouldn't she believe him?

Sure Ted's life wasn't the exact way he would like it but he had grown content with the situation. The only thing that seems to be making him miserable is the circumstances with Tracy and Randy.

Ted sighed as he reached up for his wash towel and a bar of soap. He worked the soap into a lather on the towel and once he was done ted put the soap back in the dish. Ted ran the sudsy towel over his neck, down his chest and over his abs.

As much as Ted loved Tracy he didn't feel it was right for her to judge him. Yea, so he wasn't really happy; big deal neither is Tracy and no one knows that better that Ted. He has seen first hands the effect of Randy's actions can break Tracy down.

He has seen her when she is at her worse. Crying, blubbering, and quivering mess all because she is in love with a man that can honestly care less.

Ted sighed, the more he thought about Tracy's state of affairs the worse he feels. At least in his situation he is only making himself unhappy. He knew Tracy was too in love with Randy to ever take notice of him romantically, but Ted continued to spend time with her and eventually fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

Ted washed away the sudsy soap from his body and finally shut off the water. Once the water was off Ted heard some hard knocking on the hotel room door. He immediately stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel off the bar. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom towards the front door still dripping wet.

When Ted swung open the door he was both relieved and surprised to see disheveled Tracy standing at the door. Ted was about to panic and ask her what was wrong but the smile on her face let him know that she wasn't in any kind of danger.

"I'm glad you are finally up Teddy. I thought I would have to go all the way down stairs to the front desk to get a spare key to the room. I would have been so embarrassed."

Ted took in the way she looked. Tracy's curly brown hair was all over the place. She was bare foot and her black tank top was stretched and torn a little at the collar. She had a dreamy smile on her face and her cheeks were cherry red. Ted didn't have to guess where she went to this morning and it really made him sick to his stomach.

Ted stepped aside and let Tracy walk into the room. Her arm lightly brushed his abs and Ted felt his whole body shiver.

Ted shook his head as a way to rid himself of the foggy lust and to focus on having a conversation with Tracy,

"Ummm…yea…well I just got out of the shower,"

"Obviously," Tracy mumbled.

Tracy looked over her shoulder and Ted and he could have sworn she was checking him out.

Ted shook his head,

/Wishful thinking Teddy Boy. /

"So…where were you this morning?" Ted said as he leaned up against the nearest wall.

It hurt his chest to see the smile spread across Tracy's face; that alone confirmed his suspicions.

"I was in Randy's room," Tracy blushed and looked down, "He came to the door this morning while you were asleep and we went back to his room."

Tracy giggled and Ted felt his chest get tight. He had to change the subject for his own sanity.

"Well how about we both get dressed and we order some room service for breakfast."

Tracy frowned and for a minute Ted thought he said the wrong thing until she spoke, "Well, Randy wants me to meet him down at the IHOP around the corner for breakfast."

"Oh," Ted couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

Despite how uncomfortable Ted feels sometimes about how strong his feeling are for Tracy; he still loved spending as much time with her as possible.

"Did you want to come?" Tracy asked.

Ted was shocked; "Umm…" he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Come Teddy. I won't mind and I am sure Randy won't either. He probably has already invited Cody to come along so it wouldn't look like we were on a date."

Both Tracy and Ted laughed at how true that statement could be. And even thought Tracy said it was ok; Ted knew that Randy might have a problem with Ted coming.

"I don't know Trace,"

"Come on Ted. For me?" Tracy smiled and her beautiful grey eyes sparkled.

/How could I say no to that? /

Ted smiled and blushed, "Sure Trace. I'll go."

Tracy smiled even bigger, "That's great. I will just shower and get dressed while you put some clothes on," she joked.

Ted chuckled too as he watched Tracy walk over to her suitcase and pull out her clothes and underwear before heading to the bathroom and closing the door. This time she locked it…

* * *

**A/N: ok you guys be nice…this was a hard chapter to write and it probably isn't that good… anyway I hope to be back soon with the next chapter… READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ok I am back you guys but PLEASE be patient with me…if any of you have read my profile update than you know what has been my reason for this chapter coming so late…hopefully you will understand. Anyways here is the next chapter…and hopefully if my work schedule will allow it…I would like to start the squeal to **_Somebody's Gotta Be On Top. _**Hope you guys enjoy…remember to read & review please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Randy's leg shook under the table impatiently as he waited for Tracy to show up at the restaurant. Before Randy sent Tracy back to her room, he had invited her to have breakfast with him at the IHOP around the corner from the hotel. Randy was doing it under the hope that Tracy will notice that she really does mean more to him than just an easy fuck. That she was something special in his life. Not "leave my wife and comfortable, stable home life" special but more as "I miss being around you even though it's not right for me to" special.

Tracy had told him it would only take her an hour to shower and get dressed and that she would meet Randy there. Randy went ahead to the restaurant and even got a table. But according to his watch Tracy was about an hour late.

/ what the hell could be taking her so long? /

Just then panic set into Randy. What is one of the guys on the roster stopped Tracy in the hall and was trying to come on to her? What if one the guys was telling Tracy about last night? What is she found out that Randy never really roomed with Santino last night?

It was moments like these that made Randy keep Ted around. Ted would control situations like that. Ted would keep the guys at bay and keep Tracy in the dark about Randy's extra activities.

Just then Randy heard a familiar laugh coming for the front door of the eatery. Randy would never admit it but his chest swelled with joy when he heard the infectious laughter erupting for Tracy's lips. She looked so beautiful this morning, Randy mused. She had on black shorts with a tight white v-neck shirt that showed off a succulent amount of cleavage. Her curly brown hair was actually down which is a rare treat when it came to Tracy. Her long delicious legs were complimented with a pair of black, silver studded four inched heels.

Randy couldn't help but to lick his lips and stare at Tracy with a predator gaze. But his handsome features quickly twisted up into a frown when he saw the person that made her laugh come up behind her and actually wrap am arm around her shoulder and have a huge grin plastered on his face.

/What the hell is Ted doing here? /

Contrary to what some people may think, Randy actually wanted to spend a nice breakfast with one of his favorite girls ALONE. And looking at how the way she was dressing Randy also hoped that he could get a little bathroom action while they waited for their food.

But Ted coming had thrown a wrench into his entire plan. Randy clenched his jaw tighter.

The hosted pointed Randy out to Tracy and Randy forced himself to smile as he looked at how brightly Tracy was smiling at him. Randy chanced a glance behind her to look at Ted. Ted had a half smile on his face that gave off the impression that this wasn't his idea. But Randy knew better. He could tell underneath all that fake innocence that Ted was enjoying watching him be upset.

"Hey Randy," Tracy said brightly right before sliding into the booth on the opposite side of Randy.

"Hey Tracy," Randy said as he watched in annoyance as Ted slid into the booth right next to Tracy.

Yea Randy knows that he had been to one to tell Tracy that there can only be limited contact with each other in public places. He didn't want to deal with the issue of some smarky fan taking a picture of a married Randy Orton being too close to some woman that wasn't his wife. And yes it was his idea to have Ted watch over Tracy when he wasn't around because he trusted Ted not to try anything. However, that didn't change the fact that sometimes…only sometimes was Randy ever uncomfortable with Ted being around Tracy. This was one of those times.

"So Ted…" Randy started as his steely blue eyes bored a hole through Ted's forehead, "I really didn't expect you to be here."

Ted shifted uncomfortable in the booth from the intense way that Randy was looking at him. Randy enjoyed watching him squirm as Ted tried to work his mouth to say something. Only Tracy was the one to stop him by speaking up,

"I'm sorry Randy. I invited Ted to come when I got back to the room. I figured you were going to bring Cody with you anyway," Tracy said with a shrug.

Randy scoffed and shook his head. Funny thing was that Randy almost did bring Cody with him. Cody asked but Randy told him that he was going to have breakfast with Tracy. Just the two of them.

"I was going to Trace. But I really wanted to have breakfast with you…alone."

Randy was trying to lay it on thick. He was hoping to make Tracy feel guilty for inviting Ted. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Tracy put her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," She whispered.

Randy felt an easy come over him instantly. He looked over at ted and smirked when he say the annoyed look he was gave Randy.

"That's ok baby," Randy said as he reached out his hand to caress Tracy's cheek. She lifted her head and smiled at Randy. Randy smiled back; half because of how beautiful Tracy's smile is and another half because out of the corner of his eye he saw the way Ted's jaw tightened up.

Just then the waitress walked over as Randy pulled back his hand. She smiled down at Randy with a flirty glint in her eyes. Randy couldn't help but stick out his chest and smile at her.

"Hi…umm what will you guys be having," she said without looking at Ted or Tracy. She kept her eyes on Randy. Scanning his body slowly.

Randy smiled back, "Yes we are…" Randy looked to his other breakfast companions for confirmation. Ted nodded his head and Randy looked over to Tracy and frowned. Tracy had the most unusually look on her face as she looked at the waitress. It took a minute for Randy to realize that the look mirrored smoothing like jealousy a little. When Tracy's eyes flew to him, Randy could see she quickly slide a non-chalant look on her face and then turning her head towards the window to gaze out. Randy didn't know but that made him feel uncomfortable. So he quickly turned his head back towards the waitress but this time his smile had not returned,

"Ummm…I will have a bacon, cheese, and tomato omelet with hash browns. Also I would like a glass of orange juice," Randy said before closing the menu and handing it to the waitress. Their fingers brushed the young woman blushed but Randy could care less about flirting with the girl. His thoughts were on Tracy and the fact that she still was staring out the window.

Randy looked at Ted and he could see the concern on the young man's face. But unlike Randy, Ted wasn't confused as to why Tracy was so quite right now. Ted knew why; which is why he glared at the confused viper before looking up at the waitress who was still making goo-goo eyes at Randy.

Ted cleared his throat to get her attention before ordering, "And I will have the French toast with scrambled eggs and hash brown. I would like two sausage links and two strips of bacon. Also I would just like a cup of coffee to drink."

The waitress nodded and finished writing down the order before looking towards Tracy, "And what about you…" The waitress started but was cut off by Ted.

"Oh she will have the Colorado omelet and a big stack of pancakes. Extra butter and hot maple syrup with a glass of non-fat milk."

Randy watched in surprise that Ted just order of Tracy…his Tracy. And what was even more shocking was the fact that Tracy turned her head towards Ted and smiled and his sheepishly before nodded her head at the waitress, letting her know that the order was correct.

/How does Ted know what she was going to order? I mean yea they hang out together all the time but not that much…right? /

Randy was even more confused. He didn't even notice the waitress shooting him another flirty look before walking away with their orders and menus.

Randy cleared his throat to start saying something but in all honesty he didn't know what to say, "Ummm Trace. Are you cool?" He asked unsure,

Randy watched as Tracy rolled her shoulders like she was removing some tension and then sighed as she looked at Ted. Randy frowned when he say the reassuring smile Ted gave her and the appreciative smile she gave him before looking but at Randy.

"I'm fine Randy," she said with a genuine smile.

Randy forced a smile but he still felt uneasiness in his stomach. He needed to change the subject,

"So Ted…when is the last time you have spoken to Kristen?"

Ted shifted uncomfortably again and it made Randy feel a little better.

"I-I talked to her last night," Ted said while looking down.

"So…how are things?" Randy queried

He was getting personal satisfaction out of watching Ted's discomfort. After All, Randy has been feeling it the second Tracy arrived to the restaurant with Ted.

"Things are fine Randy…just fine," Ted said as he narrowed his eyes at Randy. He knew what Randy was doing and it was pissing him off that he would actually play this game in front of Tracy.

Randy smirked at Ted but then his smirk quickly became a frown again as he watched Tracy please a soft hand on Ted's shoulder and smiled when Ted looked her way.

Randy let out a growl before he could stop his self.

Tracy heard, "What's wrong?" she asked with her hand still on Ted's shoulder.

Randy looked to see the concern on Tracy's face but then he saw the smug look on Ted's face, it made his blood boil.

"I'm fine Tracy. In fact…I am more than fine," Randy said with a wide smile that puzzled both Tracy and Ted.

"In fact…Tracy I think it would be a good idea for you to come and ride with me and Ted from now on."

Ted's jaw dropped as Tracy let out a gasp of surprise.

"Really?"

Randy genuinely smiled at Tracy, "Yes really. I mean Cody is going back to Smackdown and there has always been a spare seat in our car that has never been permanently filled yet. And I would love for you to fill it."

That was true; as Randy started talking he did start to enjoy the idea of having Tracy there. But there was of course another reason to his decision. Randy didn't like how close Ted and Tracy were becoming and he wanted to monitor this closely before deciding to find someone else to replace Ted as Tracy's babysitter.

Tracy smiled, "Of course, I would love to come," she beamed.

Randy smiled and gathered up her hands in his to softly kiss, "That's great baby."

Just then the food arrived and Randy watched Tracy salivate over her food before digging in. Randy ate his too but he was too distracted by the angered look Ted was giving him

/Let the games being Teddy Boy. /…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter…READ & REVIEW! I will be back as soon as I can!**


End file.
